


Asking For Science

by kaseiki



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, because lord knows this site needs it, some cute post-war stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseiki/pseuds/kaseiki
Summary: "It's like...a hypothetical thing—totally hypothetical, so don't think too deep on it, alright? So—hypothetically, remember—...let's say there's a couple."





	Asking For Science

The land surrounding them is enveloped in a world existing all on its own — flowers amassed in groves of green, petals abound with color from the sunshine that ( _beautifully_ ) befalls them. To see the peak of the springtime on a day so pristine is a sight that Mae wouldn't _ever_ come to forget.

The meadows themselves seem to come to _life_ as time went by, and the scent of wildflowers and daffodils captures her in a flight of contentment—hues of pink bringing fondness to her delighted features. It’s a _first_ for her, really, to let herself succumb to such _childish_ wonders; smiles streaked with curiosities that made the day so _very_ worthwhile.

Her laughter melts like sweet honey when his hands graze past her ear, petals tickling the surface of her skin as he fumbles to place it right in the mounds of her tresses. _What a wonderful time,_ she thinks, that it is to be _alive_ —to waste time specifically to escape to his embrace; a flourish of warmth amidst the stretch of arms so willing to hold her in place.

Though, the beauty of it all seems to contrast well to the _anchor_ in her heart that weighs with **unforgivable misdeed** —a secret she has kept from him for the past few weeks, in fear that it would unsettle the ( subtle ) era of peace between free time and responsibility.

Mae would've _liked_ to keep it this way, ( the _calm_ way ) for a moment longer — but a woman's intuition ( and _common sense_ ) tells her it couldn't have been so; at least, without letting go of a fact so _crucial_ that all those within earshot of hearing it would inevitably spread it to the **wrong** people.

She wonders what _Boey_ would say if she were to admit such a thing now, in the middle of a moment that— _again_ —almost seemed never-ending ( it's about as fragile as a single pane of _glass_ , easily fractured and essentially irreplaceable ).

And **yet** — _she must tell him_ —since it's been _eating away_ at her for weeks. Only _time_ would tell how long she would have until even _he_ would begin to notice the change in her... _size_ ( which **wasn't** a good thing! ). So when he leans forward to place the next flower in her hair, her own hand hovers lightly over his knuckles in an attempt to grant him pause — lowering them into her lap, and looking him _dead_ in the eyes.

Despite it not looking very convincing ( and more _nervous_ , if anything ), Boey still took the initiative to pay attention to this _awfully_ important stare; snapping out of a more or less honeyed gaze to tilt his head in slight confusion. A short pause is taken, before lips finally grow the will to move whilst words form in their wake.

"What's the matter, Mae? Something wrong?" His voice is soft, as though speaking within a dream. It'd _always_ been like that, really, from the moment they'd first met. When he was ten, then _sixteen_ , and even _now_ , at age twenty-two. Calming as it _was_ , however, it hadn't fully sullied the worries rattling in the _pits_ of the girl's stomach. How was he to _possibly_ react to news like this _now_ , when he was this mellow?

 _Ahh_ , no—now was not the time to _doubt_ herself now; she _knew_ she could do this, even with _all the odds_ against her ( and his stare growing even more _intimidating_ )! Though fear would come to slowly clasp her heart, Mae had known it would be worth it, in the end...

_So long as he knew._

" _N-No, no_ —not at _all_! I'm _completely_ fine, so no worries! I was just... _curious_ , about something. You know, for _science_!" _Yes, yes,_ that'd definitely get his attention!

The look Boey ends up giving her in the end is one split between feeling inquisitive, and wholesomely confused. But it _is_ intrigued, nonetheless, with the way his brows have now furrowed. "...Science? ... _Okay_." His other hand fell over hers soon after, as the glint in his eyes gave off a curious glow. "What was your question?"

The gears in Mae's head begin to churn as soon as he left off on his inquiry — trying to piece together as many ideas as she possibly could to better prepare this poor man for what was to come.

"It's like...a _hypothetical_ thing— _totally_ hypothetical, so don't think _too_ deep on it, alright? So— _hypothetically, remember_ —...let's say there's a _couple_."

"A _couple_ , right. Are they _married_?"

Cue a visible flush of color that paints her cheeks a blotchy pink. "... _N-No,_ not yet. But _hey_ , don't get off track—they're a _couple_ nonetheless! They've been together for a _real long time_ , and one day....something _happens_."

"Something _bad_?"

"Something _good_. But it... _might_ be bad? _I dunno_! It depends on how you see it, but the girl— _hypothetically_ —goes to see a cleric, anyway, because her body's been doin' a _funky thing_ , y'know? They tell her she might have a... _well_...a _bundle!"_

Boey raised a befuddled brow in-between her sentence. "A... _bundle_? ...Like a _care_ package, you mean?"

...

"...I... _guess_?" **_GODS_** , what an _idiot_. " _Hell_ , let's go with that! It's a _special care_ package that only _ladies_ can get! When our girl learns about this bundle, the first thing she wants to do is tell her _totally unsuspecting boyfriend_ all about it.... _but_....there's a problem."

Mae's train of thought had ended just like that—real fear now clogging up whatever else she'd wanted to say. The evidence of her resurfaced worries are clear as day now, and it's practically inevitable for Boey to notice. He _always_ notices, _dammit_ , because he's got nothing else to look at!

But rather than verbally question her change in tone, the younger let another one of those annoyingly cute smiles curl lightly upon his lips — the kind she wakes up to everyday, even when he's still well and asleep. Mae can't really tell what he's thinking on the spot, but it didn't look like he was about to get any lightbulbs going off in his head...

She would watch his eyes scan her own for answers she couldn't quite give him yet, while his hand flew up to his chin to stroke it in deep thought. He was actually trying to figure this out, for Mila's sake, and she's not sure whether to _laugh_ or cry ( _because god, it's obvious enough as to who it's about_ )!

"...Could it _be_ that...she might be a bit _scared_  as to how her lover might _react_?" As they'd done so before, his arms wrap generously around her frame once his thoughts had settled — hugging her close, even when she _clearly_ looked about ready to die from all the exposure of his affections.

"...I think that _no matter what,_ she should tell him anyway. Because _maybe_ , he's been thinking about it, too." Despite _thinking_ he knew what all this was about, even Boey himself was a bit surprised in how _easy_ he was taking this in ... "What if he's been keeping _tabs_ on her, from far away...wondering when he himself should bring up the topic on whether or not she's—"

Before he can finish, he's prone to witness one of the most startling _squeaks_ he'd ever heard in his life.

" _H-Hey now_ , chill out! It's _hypothetical_ for a reason. The guy's too _dumb_ to be a _stalker_ like that — I mean, _keeping tabs_? That's so..." ...Touching? But also super **stupid**! " _Ahhhh_ , it doesn't matter, and we're obviously getting off track again! _A-Anyway,_ the girl is like, confirmed to be having an _actual_ care package, in about nine month's time. So, t-to... _y'know_... _c-continue_..."

Mae fell silent again— _longer_ , this time. Heart pounding a million times a second, fingers twitching even in the folds of his clothes. Not even the blissful scenery of this damned meadow could distract her now, with all that was going down. Knowing she could no longer carry a burden as great as this on her own, the woman heaved out a long sigh, before shutting her eyes as a result.

"... _Dammit_ , Boey. Let's say that the girl was really _me_. Let's kick all this _hypothetical stuff_ in the bucket, and say she's _me_ , for _cryin_ ' out loud! ...What would you, _well_...do with the package?"

...

...Time passes, as it always does, and leaves her behind with an answer he does not give her in words. Rather, it is through actions — from first being frozen in place, to sweeping away all that'd been worrying her with one of the tightest hugs she'd ever experienced. His laughter signifies both happiness and fear ; emotions so _stark_ in contrast, that _together_ they only seem like he's simply _hysterical_. There's _nothing_ that can quite measure the level of _bliss_ that he's feeling, except for the smile that just keeps on _growing_.

Does he even need to _say_ anything for her to figure out his answer? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd started this a while ago, but was egged on by a good friend of mine to finish — so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
